Conventionally, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 18252/70, a fishing reel may have a two-stage speed changer. However, the drawback in such a device is that a fishing reel whose handle can be attached to both of the right and left sides of the reel, has not been able to use the the conventional two-stage speed changer.